


When in Rome

by by_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 times + 1, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: Kara can't seem to stop walking in on Alex and Maggie at inopportune moments.or5 times Kara walked in on Alex and Maggie. And the one time they walked in on Kara and Lena.





	

**1.**

Alex laughed as Maggie pushed her against the wall, kissing down her neck. “We’re going to get caught,” Alex gasped. But she wasn’t making any efforts to actually stop the kissing. Instead, she just raised her arms over her head as Maggie’s hands began slipping under her shirt, sliding it further and further up her torso. 

 

“That’s half the fun,” Maggie pointed out as she pulled her girlfriend’s shirt up and over her head, discarding it on the floor behind her. Clothing out of the way, she began trailing kisses along Alex’s collar bone. When she reached her bra strap, she slid it out of the way and began nipping at the exposed skin with her teeth. 

 

Alex gripped Maggie’s belt at her hips, trying to hold her as close as physically possible. “Then what’s the other half?”

 

Maggie stopped kissing and looked her straight in the eye as she repositioned herself so that her leg was between Alex’s, and slowly - torturously - pressed her thigh upward, enjoying the way Alex’s breath caught as the friction intensified.

 

Alex pulled her back in to kiss her hard, biting down on Maggie’s bottom lip until she moaned at the sensation. She reached down slowly as Maggie continued to work some kind of magic with her thigh, unfastening Maggie’s belt buckle in record time. 

 

She had just managed to undo the button of her pants and inch her hand into the top of Maggie’s panties when the door flew open next to them. 

 

Kara shrieked and quickly slammed the door closed again. “What the hell?!” she shouted through the door. 

 

Alex closed her eyes tight and slumped against Maggie’s body. “I was supposed to have lunch with Kara today.” 

 

“So I see,” Maggie cleared her throat. 

 

“Did it ever cross your mind that you could get caught having sex at work behind an unlocked door?” Kara was pacing on the other side of the door, stomping her feet, arms crossed tightly over her chest. 

 

“It did, actually,” Maggie replied, her grin going unseen by the younger Danvers.

 

Kara stopped pacing and stood in front of the door with her hands on her hips. “Then why…?”

 

“Why does Supergirl fly when she could just walk?” Alex interrupted. 

 

Kara growled out her annoyance then turned to leave. “I’m having lunch with Winn instead.”

 

When they could no longer hear Kara’s footsteps, Maggie looked at Alex. “Why does Supergirl fly when she could walk?” she asked. 

 

Alex grinned. “Because it’s a lot of fucking fun.” 

 

///

 

**2.**

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Maggie registered hearing a key turn in the lock. But it wasn’t urgent enough to take priority when she had a very handsy Alex on top of her. 

 

“Alex!” Kara slammed the door as soon as she walked in and saw her sister and Maggie sprawled out on the couch together. She turned her back to them, even though they were covered, and waited for one of them to respond. 

 

“Relax. We’re fully clothed,” Alex said as she sat up, taking Maggie’s hand to pull her upright as well.

 

Kara turned back around and shot her sister a look. “You invited me over. You knew I was going to be here in ten minutes and yet you thought you had time for…” she gestured at them, at the couch, “whatever it is you were about to do?” 

 

“You know you can say ‘sex’,” Maggie pointed out with a grin. 

 

Kara glared. “That’s not really the point.” 

 

“We were kissing. Chill out.” Alex got comfy on the couch next to Maggie, throwing a blanket over them both. “Did you bring popcorn?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Kara made her way to a chair and dropped her purse on the floor next to her. She held up the shopping bag she brought in with her. “I have popcorn.” She pulled one from the bag and hit it with her heat vision, the aroma of popcorn instantly filling the room. She handed it over to Maggie and pulled another from the bag for herself, popping it as quickly as she did before. 

 

“I never get tired of seeing you do that,” Maggie grinned. 

 

“If you want me to keep doing it, you should seriously refrain from having  _ sex _ ,” she emphasized at Maggie, causing Maggie to smile proudly, “on the couch when you know I’m on the way over.”

 

Popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth, Maggie nodded. “Fair enough.”

 

///

 

**3.**

“Oh my god,” Kara breathed out, exasperated. “I’m starting to think they just do this to make me crazy.” 

 

“Who’s doing what?” Lena asked, confused. 

 

Kara dropped Lena’s hand and picked up her pace slightly to reach the car parked a few spaces away from hers in the lot beside her building. She knocked on the window of the car, then turned her back and leaned against it, arms crossed over her chest. She heard the window open, but didn’t turn around. 

 

Lena caught up then, seeing what it was that got Kara’s attention and laughed softly, recognizing Kara’s sister, then directed her gaze back at her girlfriend’s annoyed face. 

 

“You get that you’re both in law enforcement, right?” She looked at Lena and shook her head, her expression a mix of dumbfounded and bored with the situation. “This is indecent exposure.”

 

“We were slightly less exposed before we had to put the window down to have this conversation,” Alex pointed out. 

 

“Any chance I can talk you into taking this very public display of  _ sex,”  _ as expected, Maggie laughed at the emphasized word,  _ “ _ somewhere less public so my neighbors don’t call the police and find out that it’s my sister getting naked with her girlfriend out here?” Kara continued to keep her gaze fixed on Lena, wishing she could be anywhere except standing next to the car her sister is having sex in. 

 

“Or you could leave so we could finish what we’re doing faster.” 

 

Kara didn’t need to see Alex’s face to know she was smiling proudly at how annoyed her little sister was. 

 

“God,” Kara whined out, smacking her hand against the side of the car. “You’re no longer invited to movie night,” she said as she pushed away from the car. 

 

“Perfect. More time for this then,” Alex pointed out. 

 

Kara rolled her eyes and reached out to take Lena’s hand. “We’re leaving. Resume being delinquents.” She was several paces away when she spoke again. “Nice tattoo, Maggie.”

 

“Thanks, little Danvers.” Then the window rolled back up. 

 

Kara shook her head and laughed. “Third time this month. I swear, they never stop.” She looked over at Lena. “Movie for two instead?” she offered. 

 

Lena smiled. “Sounds perfect.”

 

///

 

**4.**

Ten seconds ago, Kara was looking forward to a double date in front of the tv. Movie night with Lena, Alex, and Maggie. Their schedules didn’t make it possible for all four of them to get together very often.

 

After opening her apartment door, Kara was no longer looking forward to movie night.

 

“Tell me I’m hallucinating.” Kara’s gaze was fixed straight ahead. In her periphery was her couch; on her couch were Alex and Maggie. 

 

Who were both completely naked above the belt. And both belts were undone. Alex sat on Maggie’s lap, knees pressed into the couch on either side of Maggie’s hips. She slumped forward and rested her forehead on Maggie’s shoulder, her own shoulders shaking slightly as she tried - and failed - to stifle a laugh.

 

Lena cleared her throat. “If you’re seeing naked people on your couch, I don’t think you’re hallucinating.”

 

Kara turned to face them directly, arms out wide, practically billowing steam from the top of her head. “Why are there people who are not me having sex in my apartment?!”

 

“Someone should,” Maggie shrugged.

 

Kara picked up the shirt on the floor next to her feet. “This apartment has been aptly christened, thank you very much,” she growled through gritted teeth as she tossed the shirt at the two. 

 

Maggie looked to Lena, who was biting her lip and trying not to laugh. “Seriously?” Lena raised an eyebrow, a confirmation. “Nicely done, little Danvers.”

 

Alex swatted Maggie’s arm. “She’s my little sister.” She reached for the shirt that landed on the couch and started to pull it over her head. 

 

“Babe, I don’t think you get to be indignant about your sister having a sex life at the moment.” 

 

She looked down as she tugged the t-shirt the rest of the way down. “Right.” 

 

Lena retrieved the other shirt from the floor and handed it to Alex, who was still sitting on Maggie’s lap, half shielding her from view (as though it actually mattered anymore). 

 

“In our defense,” Alex started. She raised up and swung around off Maggie’s lap, dropping on the couch next to her, “you said you weren’t going to be here until after seven. It’s not like we wanted you to walk in on us.”

 

Maggie patted Alex’s leg. “Yeah, let’s see how that defense works out,” she muttered. 

 

“You had an hour! More than enough time to go have sex on your own couch,” Kara pointed out.

 

Alex studied her sister. “You’re not angry that you caught us.” She shifted her eyes to Lena, who was shaking her head and biting back a laugh. “You’re angry that you and Lena planned to be home alone for a while before we got here.”

 

Lena put her hand over her mouth but couldn’t completely stop the laughter. When Kara gave her a pleading look, she pulled Kara closer and tried to stop giggling. “I’m sorry, but your face gave it away.” She kissed Kara’s forehead and hugged her while she groaned about the laughter. 

 

“I hate you all,” she pouted.    
  
Alex stood from the couch and fastened her belt. “You don’t hate us.”

 

Kara turned in Lena’s arms so she could lean back against Lena’s chest and face the room again. “No, your bra is on my living room floor. I’m pretty sure I do.”

 

“Not mine,” Alex corrected as she walked by to get to the kitchen sink.

 

Kara pulled a face. “Maggie, that looks very uncomfortable.”

 

As Maggie reached to pick it up, she nodded. “Which is why it’s on the floor.”

 

“Then why bother?” she turned, Lena’s arms still around her shoulders, so she could look at people while she talked.

 

Maggie dropped the bra in her purse and leaned against the kitchen island. “Because your sister thinks it’s hot.”

 

Kara whined and dropped her head back on Lena’s shoulder. “You take too much pleasure in torturing me.”

 

“You make it so easy,” she grinned mischievously. 

 

She tilted her head toward Lena. “Is this night of fun over with yet?”

 

“How about I order us some food?” She kissed Kara’s cheek and let go as she retrieved her purse to find her phone. 

 

Kara dropped into the nearest chair. “Yes, please.”

 

Two hours later, they had eaten way too much food and were finishing a movie when Lena started to whisper in Kara’s ear. They were snuggled up under a blanket and laughing quietly. Alex nudged Maggie’s arm and gestured to the couple on the other side of the room. “Think they kick us out or go back to her place?”

 

Maggie grinned. “Supergirl can get them to Lena’s apartment faster than she can kick us out of here.”

 

Two minutes later, Kara stood from her seat, laughing at whatever Lena had just said. She looked to her sister and Maggie on the other couch. “Okay, get out.” She pointed to the door. “I love you, but go home.” Lena laughed and tugged Kara’s arm so she would sit back down where she could whisper something to her again. When she stood back up, she grabbed Lena’s hand and pulled her up with her. “Nevermind. We’re leaving.” The two laughed as they grabbed their purses from the hook by the door and wandered to Kara’s open balcony window in each other’s arms. “No having sex in here, and lock up when you leave.” The pair was then gone in the blink of an eye. 

 

///

 

**5.**

Despite the fact that the club didn’t have the kind of alcohol that would have an impact on Kara, she seemed to be having an incredible time. Lena was captivated by this side of Kara. Between the outfit that Lena was a little surprised existed in Kara’s wardrobe and the fact that she seemed so at ease on the dance floor, Lena only wished she had thought to do this sooner. 

 

But after a solid half hour of dancing, Lena needed a short break. She didn’t have the same nearly-endless supply of energy her girlfriend did and she made the mistake of wearing a too-new pair of heels that were starting to rub. 

 

Lena gripped Kara’s hips and leaned in close. She could easily say the loud music and crowded dance floor necessitated it, but she’d have done anything to get as close as possible even if they had stayed at one of their apartments for the evening too. “I need a little break,” she said against Kara’s ear. “I wasn’t gifted with your kind of stamina.”

 

Kara slid her hands up Lena’s arms and pressed her lips gently to Lena’s ear. “I have to disagree after last night,” she grinned. “You didn’t seem to have any problem keeping up.”

 

Lena warmed intensely at the memory. She kissed Kara’s neck right below her ear. “You want anything?” Feeling Kara’s nails rake gently across her neck, she pulled back a little so she could look Kara in the eye. “I meant from the bar.”

 

“Just water,” Kara smiled wickedly. “I’m gonna run to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” She backed away from Lena slowly, letting her hand trail down her arm until she was too far away to reach anymore. Then turned and headed toward the back of the club.

 

The intense change in volume when she stepped into the restroom was a relief. Even keeping her super hearing reigned in as much as possible, everything was still much louder to her. A moment of relative quiet was welcome, no matter how much fun she was having. 

 

A moment that was much too short. There was more than one voice coming from one of the two toilet stalls, and she recognized both of them. 

 

She pounded on the wall of the stall and crossed her arms over her chest when the voices stopped. “There are less than a dozen of these underground gay clubs where Lena can walk in with some level of anonymity and know the paparazzi won’t turn her personal life and free time into a media circus. And of all these clubs on any given night, the two of you are here?”

 

“Seems that way,” Maggie’s voice echoed in the room. 

 

“And we were here first,” Alex pointed out, a note of urgency in her tone. “So we don’t have to feel bad about it this time.”

 

Kara rolled her eyes. “I doubt you actually felt bad about it any time.”

 

“Fair point,” Maggie agreed. 

 

“Is there anywhere the two of you don’t do it?”

 

“Kara,” her sister’s voice came next, exasperated. “We like sex. And despite evidence to the contrary, we don’t actually like being caught in the act because it really disrupts a good time. This moment being an excellent example.”

 

Though they couldn’t see her, Kara shrugged. Her sister had a point.

 

Alex started to speak again, but was cut off and the stall door opened. Maggie stepped out but held on to the top of the door. “Kara, people come to these clubs to either get wasted or because it’s basically foreplay,” she grinned. “And I know you didn’t come here to get wasted.”

 

Kara shifted her weight on her feet as she started to blush.

 

“Exactly,” Maggie laughed. “You could leave here and have your girl home in a matter of seconds. You look hot… I doubt she’d have any objections.”

 

Kara smiled and took a step back. “Goodnight. To the both of you.”

 

“‘Night, little Danvers,” Maggie nodded.

 

Kara spotted Lena on a small couch with two bottles of water. Rather than sit in the seat beside her, she settled slowly on Lena’s lap and ran a finger down her arm until she reached the unopened bottle of water. She twisted the cap and took a drink while Lena watched her, green eyes sparkling. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Lena grinned.

 

Kara answered with a kiss that nearly left Lena coming undone right there in the middle of the club, but she didn’t say a word as she pulled away.

 

“If you don’t take me home in the next twenty seconds, I don’t think I can be held responsible for my actions.” Lena began sliding her hand up Kara’s leg to emphasize her point. 

 

Kara took both bottles of water and put them on the table next to them, then stood and took Lena’s hand to pull her off the couch with her. “Twenty seconds, huh?” She began walking backward, not letting go of Lena’s hand. “Nineteen.” A smirk. “Eighteen.” A look. “Seventeen.” She turned around and held Lena’s hand tight as they quickened their pace toward the front entrance of the club. 

 

By the time they reached the door, Kara was at ten seconds. They quickly stepped into a darkened corner beside the building and they were in the air in an instant. 

 

When they landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment, Kara counted down the last three seconds before unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the floor. 

 

///

 

**1.**

Kara was content to lay on her couch in Lena’s arms all night. They’d barely seen each other all week and she just wanted to spend the evening together relaxing. 

 

But her phone wouldn’t stop buzzing and Alex was trying to talk Kara into a movie night together. 

 

_ Please, Kara. We just want to hang out for a couple hours.  _

 

Kara had been holding her phone up a little so Lena could read over her shoulder as the conversation continued. 

 

_ Come on, I have a surprise for you. _

 

Lena could see Kara’s smile tugging at her lips. If there was one thing that could always entice Kara, it was the promise of surprises. 

 

_ And I’ll bring food _

  
Lena reached around Kara and began tapping out a reply. “I don’t mind,” Lena told her. She kissed her head just above her ear and hit send. “And we’ll still have the rest of the night to ourselves.”

 

Alex replied to the invitation quickly.

 

_ Good. Because we’re already in the lobby of your building. See you in a minute. _

 

“So I wasn’t actually getting a choice in this, was I?” Kara frowned at her phone. 

 

“Apparently not,” Lena laughed. 

 

Kara set her phone back on the coffee table and turned in Lena’s arms so they were face to face. “Hey, wanna get a little revenge?”

 

Lena smirked. “What if she leaves and takes the food with her?”

 

Kara gave it a second of thought but shook her head. “It would be worth it.”

 

Lena laughed as Kara began kissing her. Not missing a beat, she slipped Kara’s shirt over her head and adjusted herself a little so that her legs were tangled with Kara’s as she held her feisty blonde girlfriend on top of her. Kara had begun sliding her hands under Lena’s shirt and working her way up her body when the door opened. She smiled against Lena’s lips but didn’t look up.

 

When she heard Alex clear her throat, she finally broke away and took a couple deep breaths before pushing herself up a little on her arms. And felt her heart stop when she realized what Alex’s surprise was.

 

“Eliza!” She quickly dropped back down and buried her face against Lena’s chest. 

 

“Your mother?” Lena closed her eyes tightly for a moment as Kara nodded. 

 

“You knew we were coming and didn’t think you might like to put some clothes on?” Eliza asked.

 

“I knew Alex and Maggie were coming,” she said against Lena’s neck, face still hidden. “They didn’t tell me you were coming.” She picked her head up just a little. “What are you doing here? I didn’t know you were going to be in town.”

 

“I had a long layover. I have another flight to catch in about three hours, so I thought I’d have dinner with my girls while I was here.” She quirked an eyebrow at Kara, still topless and wrapped in her girlfriend’s arms, afraid to move. “Had I realized….”

 

Kara buried her head against Lena’s chest once more.

 

Maggie laughed and stepped in. “Um, I think I can explain. I’m gonna take a guess and say this was actually a pretty funny attempt at revenge. Revenge she would not have chosen to get tonight, had we told her you were with us.”

 

“Yes,” Kara mumbled against Lena’s neck. And this time, Lena couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Revenge?” Eliza turned slightly to Alex for an explanation.

 

Alex quickly turned red and her eyes darted around the room, wishing she could hide as well. “Kara has, um… caught us,” she cleared her throat. “A couple times recently.” She chanced a very quick look at her mom, then away again. 

 

“Caught you?”

 

“Having sex,” Kara provided loudly. 

 

Maggie snorted, and Lena began laughing quietly beneath Kara, shaking them both. 

 

“You walked in on your sister having sex, so to get revenge, you had sex on the couch when you knew they were coming over?” Eliza summarized. She looked around the room at everyone then rubbed her temple with one hand. “Having a very proud mom moment right now.”

 

At that, Maggie lost it. Followed by Lena, then Alex, and finally Kara. Eventually Eliza couldn’t hold her laughter back either. 

 

“Okay, we’re all adults here,” Eliza said over the room. “I think. Let’s just have dinner, shall we?” She picked up Kara’s discarded shirt and offered it to her as she and Lena sat up on the couch. She squinted as she looked at Kara. “Is that a hickey on your chest, dear?”

 

Kara looked down at the mark, having completely forgotten it was even there. Lena bit her lip and felt her face flush as Alex and Maggie took a few steps closer as well. 

 

“But you can’t get hurt here.” Eliza’s statement came out as more of a question as she tried to figure out the bruise on her daughter’s chest. 

 

Kara quickly pulled her shirt on so everyone would stop staring. “Apparently I can get hickies,” she said quickly without making eye contact. “So how about we just have dinner,” she tried to change the subject.

 

Everyone washed their hands and began moving to the table with food and plates. Alex looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was close, then lowered her voice as she leaned into Kara, who was pulling drinks from the fridge. “The Green Room? You had sex at work?”

 

“Oh, where do you think I got the idea?”


End file.
